An Average Day in Hueco Mundo
by I.LoVe.GrImMjOw
Summary: On what seems to be like any other day in Hueco Mundo, chaos ensues after Ulquiorra leaves on a mission from Aizen, leaving Grimmjow in charge.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Tousen would be led off a cliff by the espada. Another story! Yay! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I think this is just going to be a one-chapter short. Rating it Teen just in cause._

It was a normal day in Las Noches. Aizen was drinking tea. Tousen was reading a book. Gin was "people watching." Starrk was sleeping. Lilynette was trying out various, painful ways to wake Starrk up. Barragan was telling his fraccion how great he was. Tia was trying to stop her fraccions' endless fighting. Ulquiorra was shining Aizen's shoes. Nnoitra was shopping for speedos. Grimmjow was at Petsmart, looking at the cat supplies. Szayel was playing with dead things. Zommari was stealing pumpkins from doorsteps. Aaroniero was dead. Yammy was trying to eat the lower arrancar. Just your average day.

Then, Ulquiorra finished shining Aizen's shoes and then went to check on Orihime. "Woman." he called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Orihime said softly.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a few seconds. He decided she was fine, nodded and then walked away.

"There you are Ulquiorra," Aizen called out, "I need you to break up a fight between some lower arrancar."

"Yes Aizen" Ulquiorra replied. He walked away to settle the arrancar's dispute.

Then, Grimmjow returned from Petsmart, with a bag full of cat treats and toys, which got him some stares from the rest of the espada.

"Grimmjow," Aizen called out, "Take care of Orihime while Ulquiorra is gone."

"Fine." Grimmjow sighed. He walked over to Orihime's room. "Sup." He called out. "I'll be babysitting you while Ulquiorra's gone." Orihime looked up and nodded.

A calm that had set over Las Noches was broken a few hour later.

When Ulquiorra returned from his small mission, he ran into a hysterical Telsa. At first he paid no attention to Telsa, he had a tendency to extremely overreact. Ulquiorra was guessing that Nnoitra has gotten a paper clip. As Telsa continued to shout at him, Ulquiorra was forced to listen.

"Ulquiorra," Telsa screamed, "Orihime killed Grimmjow! He's dead!"

Ulquiorra highly doubted this. Orihime seemed too fragile to so that. Grimmjow had probably been showing off and fell off of the roof of Las Noches again.

"I already told Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Come on!" Telsa said, dragging on Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra gave in and let Telsa drag him over to Orihime's room. He walked into a sight he would never have imagined. Grimmjow lay on the ground, unmoving. Orihime's face was pale and close to tears. Aizen's mouth was open wide. Gin's eyes were open a little. "I don't see what is so shocking."Tousen said, breaking the silence.

Amazingly, Aizen sounded calm while he spoke. "Orihime, please tell me what happened."

"I... I didn't kill him Lord Aizen." Even the whisper that came out of Orihime's mouth seemed forced.

"Do not worry Orihime. I do not doubt you. Please continue." Aizen said smoothly.

"When Grimmjow was watching me, I... I begged him to let me cook. I always cooked back in the human world. I just wanted to make something quick. He told me if I promised to..." Orihime paused

"If you promised what?" Aizen asked.

"If I promised to call Ulquiorra emo every time I saw him." Orihime said, blushing as Ulquiorra turned around.

"I am not emo!" Ulquiorra argued.

"We know, we know," Aizen said, "Now let Orihime continue her story."

"I promised, so he brought me to the kitchen. I grabbed some cooking supplies and brought them back into my room. I cooked a little sandwich. I'm not exactly sure what the black fluidy stuff was, but it smelled good. Then when I was done, I..I gave it to Grimmjow to say thank you, and he... he ate it, then started choking! He fell down and then he stopped moving. I didn't kill him!" Orihime finished.

"Did you say that you used a black liquid that smelled good?" Aizen questioned Orihime.

"Y... Yes." Orihime said, confused.

Aizen walked into the kitchen and then returned with a bottle full of black liquid with a label written in Spanish.

"Is this it?" Aizen asked.

"I think so." Orihime answered.

"Can you read Spanish Orihime?" Aizen asked.

"Only really basic." Orihime replied.

"It says Veneno. That means poison in Spanish." Aizen sighed.

"Poison? Why is there poison in the kitchen?" Orihime said, puzzled.

"Hollow Rat infestation. Ate all ma smiley fruit snacks." Gin said sadly.

"And they attacked Tousen when he was walking by the kitchen." Ulquiorra added.

"That hurt." Tousen sighed.

"I'm glad we figured this all out. I'm leaving now. Gin, try to wake Grimmjow up, if you can't, take him to Szayel."

"Okey."Gin yawned.

"Will he be okay?"Orihime asked

"Yah. But he'll have a huge headache." Gin said.

"From the poison?" Orihime asked.

"Nah. From this." Gin said. He kicked Grimmjow right in the face, knocking him to the other side of the room. "Get up ya sleepyhead!" Gin yelled. Grimmjow let out a moan.

"Go away Gin." Grimmjow mumbled, his eyes still closed. Gin knelt down and whispered something in Grimmjow's ear. His eyes shot open and he yelled, "Get away from me, you pedo!"

Gin enlarged his smile and said, "My work here is done."

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he sighed.

"What did Gin say to you?"

Grimmjow's face turned bright red. "Nothing." Grimmjow muttered. He walked out of Orihime's room.

Later, Orihime went up to Gin and asked, "What did you say to Grimmjow to wake him up?" Gin looked around for Aizen, then whispered in her ear. Orihime gasped and turned bright red. "Gin!" she said with wide eyes.

"Ya gotta admit, it was pretty effective." Gin replied. He smiled and then walked away, looking for victims for his famous pranks and new people to "watch."

In his private quarters, Aizen was writing in a journal that he was using to record progress and everyday life in Hueco Mundo. He turned to the current date. He paused, then wrote: Just your average day in Hueco Mundo.


End file.
